Eden Town
Eden Town (エデンタウン, Eden Town) is a small town, nestled on the lower southwest peninsula of the largest island in the Hora region. It is known as the "town where new beginnings start". It is famous for its most respected resident, Professor Changi, who gives out starter Pokémon to most beginner trainers in Hora, and also hosts his lab in the town. It is also the location of a small Pokémon Day Care, run by an elderly woman reported to be the Professor's grandmother. Places of Interest Professor Changi's Lab Located in the northeastern corner of the town is Professor Changi's laboratory. This is the location where the majority of the Hora region's beginner trainers come to chose their stater Pokémon and is also where Professor Changi studies Pokémon, specifically legendary Pokémon. He rarely ventures outside of his laboratory, only doing so when new reports of legendary Pokémon surface. Aside from his studies, the Professor also keeps the Pokémon of trainers he has given starters to, or knows extremely well, here when they go on far away journeys, or when their current party is too full to hold anymore Pokémon. He keeps these additional Pokémon in a large expanse of land that goes beyond the boundaries of the town and into the nearby woods. Additionally, the laboratory plays host to a large amount of ancient artifacts connected to legendary Pokémon, and their respective legends, the object of the professor's studies. Day Care The town is also host to a small Daycare for Pokémon. A Pokémon Day Care is a place for Pokémon Trainers to drop off their Pokémon to be raised in the care of other people, in this case, as in others, an old couple. The daycare charges 50 a week to keep Pokémon there. The daycare of the Hora region is slightly different from other regions, however, in that it allows a trainer to train off of the Pokémon entrusted to them, as a second option, allowing a trainer to learn new tactics and evolve their Pokémon far quicker. Most beginning trainers in Eden Town come to the daycare to level up their starter Pokémon and to learn the basics of Pokémon battling. Pokémon Center Unlike most towns for beginning trainers, Eden Town plays host to a Pokémon Center, operated by Joy, a Nurse Joy, just like all the other Pokémon Centers in the Hora region. It is located at the center of the town, and appears to be cosmetically different than most other Pokémon Centers seen thus far. Joy's house, where she and her family reside, is located directly next door to the center. Silus' House The house located directly next door to the Pokémon Center. It is the home of Joy and Roger, and the childhood home of Silus. As of Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!, Silus' Glaceon also resides here as a family pet. Jason's House Jason Reid's house is also located in Eden Town, though its exact location in the town is unknown. Changi's House The Professors house is located on the land behind his laboratory, and his family resides here. Demographics Eden Town boasts a small population of 500 people. Trainers from Eden Town * Jason Reid * Amelia * Silus * Sean Trivia * It is the only "starter town" to have a Day Care ** Its daycare is the first, and only, daycare to be run only by a woman. External links Category:Locations Category:Cities and towns